


Got A Taste To Adore You

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Coffee, Embarrassment, First Dates, M/M, Porn Star Len, Tattoo Artist Jim, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Jim almost cannot believe the hot guy at the bar is willingly talking to him, but it's nothing compared to the shock he feels when he finds out what he does for a living.*Rating is for future chapters (currently rated M for content matter)**Characters and tags will be added as this work updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/gifts), [pinkamour1588](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/gifts), [DragonFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/gifts).



> Fun tags right from the beginning! I'm having a lot of fun with this! 
> 
> Major thanks to Auduna_Druitt, Pinkamour1588, and DragonFae for not only the inspiration but also knowing that this would 100% be up my alley. Less angsty than my usual fare, but god knows we could all use a break from my brand of angst.

 

Jim sighed, elbow against the bar, sipping his gin and tonic. Jim was drinking tonight because...well, because it was what Jim did every night. Not in self-pity, or misery, not drinking _to_ anything, just slowly increasing his alcohol level for the sake of it. 

 

That was how you met people as an adult, Jim supposed. Hanging out at a bar long enough, a little emboldened by liquor, he might happen across someone who wanted to be with him outside of work.  In what capacity that was up to them, but Jim was hungry for anything. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his coworkers—he absolutely did—they all went out on Sunday nights since the shop was closed on Mondays. That only took care of one day of the week though, and there were six others. He supposed in time he’d be good friends with Nyota, he’d already gained the privilege of knowing her first name. But right now he was still the newbie, and he didn’t want to come off as annoying, he’d earn his place in their friend group, just like he’d earned his place as an artist. It might just take a little longer to perfect than tattooing. Pike had vouched for all his coworkers, had personally mentored Scotty, they might just take a little longer to accept him since he’d shot into the body mod community out of nowhere and his demand had skyrocketed when he was still a junior artist. He had to prove he wasn’t just some asshole hotshot, he knew that. 

 

The problem was, Jim didn’t know anyone else in town. Or how to meet someone, hence the bar. Actually, that wasn’t entirely true, he knew Janice pretty well now. Janice being the pretty and sympathetic bartender at his usual haunt. She was lovely, but he knew how frustrating it was to be hit on at work—captive, having to smile and endure it regardless of how it felt—and he certainly had no interest in being _that_ guy. 

 

When the bar was slow Janice liked to have him try her experimental drinks at the low, low price of free as long as he promised to finish it, not waste the booze, and give her feedback. He’d tried some really horrible things, but it was in the name of exploration. She was trying to perfect her signature cocktail, and of course there would be some stumbling blocks on that road, although sometimes Jim wondered if she mixed up horrible things just to see what Jim could really stomach. But tonight the bar was not slow. That made sense, Jim supposed, It was a Friday night, people with regular nine-to-fives came out on Fridays. Janice kept his glass full even as the bar filled up, but had no time for her usual chit-chat.

 

“That seat taken?” came the honey-thick drawl from behind him. 

 

Jim lifted his eyes from his glass, ready to tell the man he could sit wherever he wanted, when he caught sight of him. He was, fuck...he was breathtaking? He tried to close his mouth so he wasn’t staring, but holy hell, this guy was hot. Broad shoulders, a lithe sculpting of muscle that made the cling of his t-shirt somehow sensual, dark, ruffled hair, and what Jim could only describe as a lick-able jaw. 

 

“Ah...geez, I’m sorry,” Jim shook his head, “it’s free.” Smooth. That was great, flawless execution. 

 

Mr. Breathtaking laughed, “you sure?”

 

If Jim was blushing it was from the gin and nothing else. “It’s all yours.” 

 

“Thank you kindly,” he said, climbing on the stool, taking a moment to really look at Jim. “That’s some nice ink.” 

 

Jim grinned with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm. He stretched his arm out and turned it over a bit so more of his sleeve was visible. “Thanks!”

 

The man caught Janice’s eye and motioned her over before turning back to Jim. “Always wanted to get my left arm done up with anatomically accurate bones,” he smiled as if remembering something fondly. 

 

That struck Jim odd, from what he could tell—which was admittedly very little considering he’d just met him—the man didn’t seem like the type, all tanned skin and easy southern drawl. Jim had had him pegged for a tribute tattoo, if he had any ink at all.  

 

“I could make that happen,” Jim offered immediately. “Well, not _me_ personally, I think Sulu would do a better job on bones.”

 

“Sorry?” the man asked, still polite as could be. 

 

Wow, Jim was on fire tonight. As in, crashing and burning. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m not making any sense. I’m a tattoo artist. Sulu is one of the other guys i work with, he mainly does etching style line work that would probably translate really well into bones.” 

 

Mr. Breathtaking smiled, and fuck Jim sideways if it wasn’t absolutely dazzling. “I see.” 

 

Janice finally slid up in front of them, throwing the bar rag over her shoulder. “What can I get you?” 

 

“Whiskey, neat, and another for him,” the man said motioning to Jim.

 

“Just know if you do that, he’s going to talk your ear off,” Janice said with a wry grin as she pulled out two glasses. 

 

“Jan...come on,” Jim winced, he couldn’t catch a break tonight. 

 

“I’ll take that chance,” he said without a hint of sarcasm. Janice set their drinks out and the man handed over a two bills. “No change,” he told her as he picked up his glass. 

 

“Oh gosh, thanks! You just lift a finger if you need anything!” she said brightly as she hurried to the other end of the bar where several people were waving her down.

 

“Contrary to what Janice says, I’ll leave you to drink in peace if that’s what you want.”

 

The man laughed good-naturedly, “that’d be a shame.”

 

Jim swallowed another mouthful of his drink instead of responding. His heart was racing, was Mr. Breathtaking hitting on him? No...there was no way. He was just being nice, although, there really was no reason for him to be nice if he didn’t want to be. Jim had been babbling like an idiot, and the man already had his drink. 

 

“You’re an artist?” the man asked, turning a bit towards Jim and taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“Ah, yeah! I work over at Enterprise Body Shop,” _great_ idea Jim just tell strangers where you work, “I do neo traditional mostly. Bold lines, bright colors, that sort of thing.”

 

“Show me some?”

 

Jim lifted his shirt, displaying a piece on his ribs. 

 

“You did that on yourself?” the man asked clearly confused. 

 

“Oh, no no,” Jim sputtered shaking his head. “That’s just the style I work in, my mentor did that one.” 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s beautiful,” Mr. Breathtaking said, punctuating his words with the stare he was giving Jim’s ink. “But I meant I’d like to see _your_ work.” 

 

“Mine?” Jim almost squeaked. He pulled down his shirt hastily. “Sure, duh of course.”

 

He seemed to find it amusing rather than embarrassing as Jim scrambled to get his phone out. Jim clicked open his art album and handed the phone to the man. Mr. Breathtaking swiped through the pictures slowly, pausing to zoom in on a few, letting out a low whistle that shot straight through Jim. 

 

“These are gorgeous,” he said grinning back up at Jim. “You’re right, not the style I’d thought of for the bones, but I reckon you could draw something real pretty for me that I didn’t even know I wanted.”

 

Jim coughed, inhaling just a bit of his gin, the bubbles catching in his throat. Okay, there was no way Jim's artwork had garnered that response—even though Jim knew his stuff was good, people didn't just say things like that—he _had_ to be hitting on Jim. Right? Jim needed to keep it the fuck together. 

 

“Yeah? I mean you’re welcome to come down to the shop anytime. I could draw something for you.” 

 

He handed Jim’s phone back, his fingers lingering on Jim’s. “I’d like that. Might be a while though, the tattoo situation at work is...complicated.” 

 

“Oh, that’s no problem, we could do it somewhere that wouldn’t show.” Jim mentally kicked himself, that probably wasn’t entirely appropriate. 

 

The man laughed hard. He didn’t seem to be laughing _at_ Jim, just that he found that idea funny. “I think it’ll have to wait.” 

 

Jim shrugged, doing his very best not to feel stupid. He took a deep breath, he didn’t have to blow it with that, keep going, Mr. Breathtaking hadn’t walked away yet. “You’re not from California,” Jim said more than he asked. 

 

“Accent give me away?” the man said with a bit of chagrin. 

 

“Yeah pretty much.” 

 

“Neither are you,” he noted, taking another drink. 

 

Jim looked up quickly, he wondered how that was obvious.

 

“You don’t have an accent, I can just tell.” Mr. Breathtaking said with a smirk, “I’m from Georgia, since you were asking.” 

 

“Never been to Georgia. You didn’t like it?” 

 

“No, I loved it,” he sighed deeply, “but I needed a fresh start, amongst other things, I thought the pacific air would help.”

 

“I get it.” Jim mused, wondering what could have possibly happened to make him sigh like that. “I’m from Iowa, it’s weird to live so close to the water now.”

 

“Wouldn’t have guessed Iowa.”

 

“What would you have guessed?” Jim asked at the same moment a gorgeous redhead bounced up behind them. 

 

“Hey sweetie! I hope you weren’t waiting too long!”

 

The man turned around, face breaking into a grin when he saw her. “Not at all.”

 

Jim tried not to feel crushed at the sight of her. Damn, of course he was with sometime equally beautiful, _of course_ he hadn’t been flirting. 

 

She glanced at her phone before looking at Jim. “Hey,” she winked. “Thanks for keeping him company, he get moody when left alone.

 

“No I don’t,” the man said with only a bit of a grump as he knocked back the rest of his whiskey. 

 

“The car’ll be here in three, wanna take a quick shot before we go?” 

 

Mr. Breathtaking shook his head as if she did things like this regularly. “Sure, Gaila.” He picked up his hand to call for Janice and sure enough she was back over in a flash. “Three shots of Don Julio, if you would.” 

 

Janice nodded, shooting Jim a look before turning to pull down the bottle. The woman—Gaila—didn’t even wait for a price before paying Janice, again with what had to be too much, with a smile. 

 

“Cheers!” Gaila said as she picked up her shot, clinking it with Jim’s and the man’s before putting it up to her her plush lips and taking it in a way that Jim could only describe as sensual. 

 

Jim swallowed his, waiting for the burn, but it never came. The tequila was smooth enough that it might just make Jim rethink his position on tequila shots. Not that Jim was looking to take more shots any time in the near future. 

 

“Alright, come on slowpoke, we should get out front,” Gaila said, hustling the man.

 

“Yes ma’am.” He stood up, lingering at Jim’s side for a second. “Seems I have to go, it was nice talking to you...ah?”

 

“Jim,” Jim said hurriedly, as Gaila was tugging on the man’s wrist. 

 

“Nice talking to you, _Jim_.”

 

Jim couldn’t help but watching him as he left. His ass looked good in those jeans. He couldn’t be sure but he swore he heard Gaila say, “He was cute!” as they made their way out. Damn it if that wasn’t even more confusing, perhaps they hadn’t been together after all. Not like it mattered now.

 

 _Fuck_ , he should have asked for the man’s number, put himself out there. Jim dropped his head in his hands. He definitely thought Mr. Breathtaking had been flirting as he replayed their interaction and…oh god, had he really lifted his shirt? Jesus, Jim was destined to be alone if this is how he was going to go about social interactions. 

 

“Chase him away?” Janice asked, appearing in front of him a little too suddenly. 

 

“Maybe…it’s not like you helped.”

 

Janice laughed, “seemed like you were doing just fine on your own.” 

 

“I think that was his girlfriend anyway…” Jim said sullenly. 

 

Janice rolled her eyes, “No way, no kiss when she showed up.” 

 

“How would you have even seen that?”

 

“I see _everything_ ,” she said matter-of-factly. She went to clear the empty glass. “Or, maybe not?” she amended, “I didn’t see this.” She held up the square napkin in front of Jim’s face. 

 

Jim looked at it, speechless. He took it from Janice’s hand and he could have sworn it sparkled just a bit in the light. The guy had left his number. Jim could feel himself blushing. 

 

“Hey,” Janice said making Jim’s eyes snap back up, “don’t call him tonight, you’re way over your usual count,” she said motioning to his upside-down shot glass. 

 

Jim nodded dumbly. That was a good call, Janice was smart. Jim was already practically incoherent looking at the man, no telling what nonsense he’d spew if he called after the tequila hit his system. Jim went to punch the number into his phone so he couldn’t possibly screw himself over by losing the napkin, only then he he realize he’d never gotten the man’s name. Had Jim really not asked his name? He laughed at the absurdity of the situation, and saved the number as “Bones Tattoo” before taking another sip of his neglected gin and tonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is absolutely all set up, but like, what else is a first chapter for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I finally remembered existed! 
> 
> Please stay tuned for, more awkward Jim and *shocking* confessions ;)

Jim had started approximately twenty-four texts to Bones over three days. Everything sounded stupid. Too frivolous, too intense, too awkward.

 

It was ridiculous, Jim knew it was. The guy had left _his_ number _._ He obviously wanted Jim to contact him, didn’t he? Jim’s nerves were determined to get the best of him. Maybe if he’d had any luck with someone even half as hot as Bones in recent memory it wouldn’t be so difficult. But no, Jim had been hunkered down for the past two years as his client list grew that he’d neglected basic things like social skills.

 

“You seem tense,” Nyota said, startling Jim from his fog in front of the lightbox where he was supposed to be tracing his sketch into finished lines for his next client.

 

“I’m fine,” Jim squeaked at having been caught in the swirl of this thoughts.

 

She laughed good-naturedly. “You sure? You’re penciled to start that piece in 15 minutes.”

 

“Fuck,” Jim muttered, hunkering down over the vellum.

 

“Let me know if Pavel can do anything for you, we’re kinda slow downstairs right now,” she called over the open landing.

 

“Will do!”

 

Jim had to make a goddam decision _today_. Three days was too long to wait, but Jim didn’t think he could compose a less lame message today, certainly not after 72 hours of agonizing.

 

He solidified the lines of the finalized composition. It was a good piece, a blooming lily swirling out of a sparrow’s beak. He’d been looking forward to this one, it was going to cover the client’s shoulder-blade nicely.

 

He was going to have to call Bones. Even though he’d probably stutter like an absolute idiot at least he’d get real-time feedback. Jim would do it after this tattoo, when he was calmer, happy with his work, it would be fine. The worst that could happen would be he didn’t get a date, and...well...that would suck, but at least he’d have tried. He’d gotten a number from a person who’s made his actual knees weak, he _had_ to try.

 

—

 

Jim’s heart thudded in his ears as the line rang. He prayed for voicemail. He _needed_ it to go to voicemail. He’d hang up if it went to voicemail. Jim was going to pass out, he was going to—

 

 _“Hello?”_ His voice sounded just as smooth, just as friendly as it had at the bar.

 

“Hey, uh hi!” Solid opener. “Um, I’m not sure if you remember me, but we met at The Dock on Friday?”

 

_“Oh, ‘course I do. Jim, right? I was hoping I’d hear from you.”_

 

“Yeah?” Jim said redundantly, his stomach doing so many flips it felt like a three ring circus.

 

 _“Well sure, I did leave my number.”_ He laughed, it was a nice sound. Jim felt himself getting light headed. “ _I was sorry to leave so quick. Gaila refuses to be kept waiting, and we had an event.”_

 

“An event?” Jim repeated. “Are you like a model?” He was good looking enough to be one.

 

Bones laughed again, _“something like that.”_

 

“Oh! Oh wow...okay,” Jim faltered. That was difficult to respond to. As if he wasn’t already intimidated enough. “Look umm...she, Gaila, she wasn’t your girlfriend was she? Because you’re both really pr—I just mean I’m not looking to—“

 

 _“Was wondering if you’d gotten that impression,”_ Bones said lightly, cutting Jim off and putting him out of his misery. _“She’s not, she just comes on a little strong.”_

 

“Well...great! I think? That is, if you were flirting—not that you were!”

 

_“Didn’t you want me to be?”_

 

Jim was so glad no one could see his face right now, he was so embarrassed he wanted to slide out of his skin. “Umm, yes?” _Obviously_. Jim thought.

 

“ _Don’t worry, I was._ ” There was a pause on the line, and Jim wondered for a second if they’d gotten disconnected. “ _Got so caught up in staring I forgot all my manners and didn’t give you my name, my apologies._ ”

 

“Ah!” Jim exclaimed, totally thrown by the idea that Bones had been staring at _him_. “No no—it’s totally okay.”

 

“ _That’s real kind. It’s Leonard._ ”

 

Leonard? No way, that was too stogy for Bones. “Wait, really?”

 

“ _From the day i was born.”_

 

“Um…okay! Hi, again.” Jim was going to have to dunk his entire head into ice water the moment this call was over, perhaps sooner.

 

 _“I hope this isn’t too forward, but I’d like to meet up sometime. Lunch or coffee maybe?_ ”

 

“C-coffee?” Jim asked, his mind stuttering. It was forward, but that was good, Jim appreciated that. It gave him less of a chance to jump to conclusions about intentions.

 

 _“Don’t want to pressure you into dinner. You know, in case you decide you want to make a quick escape,”_ he explained knowingly.

 

Dry didn’t even begin to describe the way Jim’s mouth felt. His tongue was sandpaper and sawdust. “Yeah...I mean, I wouldn’t try to— _jesus I promise I can speak coherently_ —that would be awesome!”

 

Bones laughed. _“You free Wednesday? Noon maybe?”_

 

“Uhhh,” Jim mumbled, pulling his appointment planner from his pocket. His calendar was clear of scheduled appointments until two on Wednesday. He’d made sure it stayed that way. “Yeah, yes!”

 

 _“You have anywhere in mind? Or do you trust me?”_

 

Jim did not have a single place in mind. He couldn’t think of any restaurants in town. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he could remember his own last name at this moment.

 

I trust you, Jim thought. He probably shouldn’t, he didn’t know anything about this man aside from his name, that he was _something like_ a model, he was smoking hot, and that he was rendering Jim’s brain entirely useless.

 

“Wherever you want to go is fine, I’m sort of new to town anyway.”

 

_“Yeah? Alright, how about Station Six on Broadcreek? I’ll text you the address if you’d like.”_

 

“Sounds like a date!” he practically shouted. Jim was going to pitch his phone into the nearest body of water.

 

“ _It_ is _a date. Or rather, I’d like if it was.”_

 

“Yup, date sounds good.” Please let the earth swallow him up.

 

“ _I’ll talk to you soon, Jim._ ”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Awesome!” Jim said, words tumbling out before he could order them properly. “Bye!”

 

“Good job!” Pavel called down from the second floor window.

 

Jim clutched his chest, his heart slamming against his ribcage from the residual adrenaline of the call and now the embarrassment of being overheard.

 

“Come back in and tell us about your date plans!”

 

“You’re the absolute worst, you know that?” Jim yelled up.

 

“Не понимаю,” Pavel said, raising his hands in mock-confusion.

 

“The _worst_ ,” Jim emphasized, shaking his head with an embarrassed smile.

 

 

—

 

Jim sat up, rod straight, as the door to the coffee shop pushed open and the tiny chime on the frame dinged. He was sure if any of the smattering of other patrons had noticed him they’d think the noise was some sort of trigger. As if it mattered, really. It wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as the way he’d been acting around Bones.

 

He caught the small but well-to-do smile Bones flashed him as he made his way toward the table Jim ha staked out and for a second he thought he might actually fall from his chair. How was it even possible that this man was more attractive in the daylight?

 

“Hi!” Jim squeaked just a bit too high.

 

“Hey there, I hope you haven’t been waiting for me too long.”

 

 _Just my entire life_ , Jim thought with an embarrassing amount of enthusiasm.

 

“Nope!” he lied easily. Jim certainly hadn’t gotten there twenty minutes early and fidgeted with his clothes and hair for said time. He definitely hadn’t been agonizing over his outfit choice and posture, or checked his teeth close to fifteen times in his phone screen. “C-can I get your drink?”

 

Bones smiled appreciatively, “Sure, black coffee—light roast if they’ve got it.”

 

Jim tried his very best not to stumble as he made his way over to the counter watching as Bones settle at their table. The barista looked a little surprised to see him back at the bar, but she smiled when he repeated Bones’ order.

 

“For Len?” she asked. Right, his name was Leonard—Jim had to stop calling him Bones. He nodded. “It’s on the house.”

 

Jim blinked with confusion, but offered a polite, “thanks!” as he took it. Who was this person he was on a date with?

 

“Thank you,” Bones said as Jim placed the cup on the table and pushed it towards him.

 

“Yeah, not a problem!” Jim said, feeling a flush creep up his neck. He needed to calm down. At this rate he was going to spill his coffee down himself.

 

He let his eyes slide back up to Bones’ face, all the nervous energy he’d been containing for the past several days threatening to explode out of him all at once. He opened his mouth without a plan, “They sure have a lot of drinks here!” Jim winced. Yup, that was stupid.

 

The corner of Bones’ lip twitched like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “Yeah, but I'm partial to their drip. What are you drinking?”

 

Of course he was polite, answering Jim’s pointless statement with sincerity. “Vanilla-mint cappuccino. It’s great!” Jim was going to drown himself in his vanilla-mint cappuccino.

 

“Those are a little too sweet for me.”

 

“Of course, because you’re swe—you’re a model and you probably don’t like the extra sugar?” Jim was grinding the heel of his boot into the toes of his other foot under the table. Had he really almost just said that Bones was too sweet? He had to be crimson at this point.

 

Maybe it was better that he act like this now that way Bones just wouldn’t ever call him back. Unless he was so polite that he would call and say he’d had a great time but this just wouldn’t work out. Fuck, that would be so much worse.

 

“So, listen…about that,” Bones said, startling Jim from his self-deprecating spiral, “this is going to seem extremely presumptuous, but I want to get this out in the open right up front. Assuming you have any interest in taking things farther.”

 

Jim felt his breathing stall. This was where Bones would tell him he was married, or that he was a convicted murderer who’d just been paroled, or that he only had six months to live, or—

 

“I act in adult films,” Bones said simply. He didn’t look embarrassed, just trying to gauge how violent of a reaction Jim was going to receive.

 

“Sorry, what?” Jim heard himself say, his brain grinding to a halt.

 

“Porn. I do porn,” Bones clarified.

 

“I…o-oh my god?” Jim said, still trying to process exactly what he’d just heart. “So you...you have sex on camera?” Jim couldn’t even be embarrassed at how obviously apparent the answer was because he was so shocked.

 

“Sure do,” Bones said, raising his eyebrow. “I’m not embarrassed about it. It’s just my job. I know it’s a deal breaker for a lot of people. I know it’s a lot to dump on you all at once, but if I waited any longer to tell you, it would feel like I’m trying to keep it a secret, which I’m not.”

 

Well, he was _kind of_ a model then. A super sexy, x-rated model. Jim tried to imagine it for a second, thick Georgia accent moaning as he thrust into—nope, oh fuck that was a _mistake_. Jim’s face burned red, his pants a little tighter than they’d been a moment ago.

 

“Dealbreaker? Do you need to make that quick escape right about now?” Bones asked with a nervous sort of humor. It was mildly refreshing to see him apprehensive for a moment, reminding Jim that they were both human.

 

Jim blinked himself back to reality. It suddenly made a lot of sense why Bones had suggested a coffee date. Jim had to imagine he was not the first romantic interest Bones had explained this to. Judging from the look on Bones’ face he wouldn’t be the first one to bolt. Not that Jim had _any_ intention of leaving. He was confused more than anything and he had so many questions.

 

“No, _no_ I’m good to stay. It’s totally fine just…I’m _surprised_ , but that’s not enough to made me leave.”

 

“You sure?” Bones asked a little skeptically. “Historically this has not garnered great results for me.”

 

“Why though? You’re so hot and nice?” Jim blurted. Oh god, maybe it _was_ better if he bowed out now just to save both of them the embarrassment.

 

Bones laughed and it seemed to break his tension. “I think it has something to do with the ‘fucking other people’ as my day job thing—it _continues_ to be my day job even if we date.”

 

“I _do_ know what porn is,” Jim said a tad too emphatically.

 

“Alright, just wanted to lay it out so there can’t be a misunderstanding later.”

 

“That’s it though, right?” Jim asked with mild apprehension, “it’s just your job?”

 

“Uh, yes?” Bones said, “as opposed to what?”

 

“It’s not like, your whole life? You don’t have…I don’t know, group orgies as second dates? Your couch isn’t made of dildos or something?”

 

“Oh, is _that_ where you draw the line? Dildo couches?” Bones asked quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Jim laughed at the ridiculous image.

 

“Noted,” Bones snorted.

 

“Another potentially awkward question?” Jim asked after a pause. It was probably more awkward to acknowledge that _he_ thought it was an awkward question, but it was too late now.

 

“Go right on ahead. I’m pretty much an open book.”

 

“Doesn’t it kind of, I don’t know, make sex less fun?” Jim was going to staple his mouth shut, talk about too personal for a first date. “Like, does it remind you of work even when you’re at home?”

 

Bones sighed, eyes fixed on a point just a little to the right of Jim. “Honestly? It’s barely even fucking. So much of it is camera angles, and lighting, and making sure it _sounds_ sexy. It’s not intimate or anything like real, raw, passionate sex.”

 

Jim was pretty sure his skin was going to permanently be bright red. Just hearing this man say the words _raw, passionate sex_ had him hard. The casual way Bones talked about it all made him tremble.

 

Bones looked at him again. “So, we’re good? We can have a normal date now?”

 

“You know,” Jim said, “sometimes people take off their clothes in front of me at work too.”

 

Bones made a small noise of confusion before taking in the tattoos visible on Jim’s hands. “Then you stab them with needles repeatedly. Pretty sure there’s a kink for that.”

 

“Probably! Isn’t there a kink for everything?”

 

“You have no idea...” Bones said, shaking his head knowingly. There was a beat of silence before Bones pushed right on through. “So, you said you’re from Iowa?”

 

“Yeah, Riverside. You ever been?”

 

“Can’t say I have. Should I?”

 

“Hell no! Unless you like cornfields and nosey neighbors.”

 

“I don't have much experience with the former, and I’ve had quite enough of the later.”

 

“Busybodies the reason you left Georgia?” Jim wondered if maybe that was too personal, but Bones _had_ just told him he had sex on camera to make money.

 

Bones whistled low, “now that’s a little complicated.”

 

“Oh, sorry,” Jim said waving his hand dismissively and almost knocking over his half full cappuccino.

 

“Don’t be, it’s just…maybe let me buy you dinner before I perform that monologue?”

 

Jim laughed, “seems fair.”

 

“So, can I ask you something personal?”

 

Jim bit his lip nervously, “uh yeah, sure, that’s the point of a date right?”

 

“How many tattoos do you have?”

 

“Oh, I’m not really sure, I stopped keeping track a while ago. You could count them if you wanted?”

 

“Now _that’s_ a pickup line if I’ve ever heard one,” Bones said with an incredulous grin.

 

“Ah! That’s not—” Jim back-peddled. That had to be up on the top ten list of worst things he’d ever said, “I didn’t mean…oh my god.”

 

“You’re cute.”

 

“I’m an idiot,” Jim muttered through the hand he had his face buried in.

 

“I’ll take you up on that,” Bones said, reaching out to brush his fingers over Jim’s hand that was flat on the table.

 

 _If I don’t burst into flames first,_ Jim thought. He really hoped he could ride out the mortification because that actually sounded like something Jim could really get on board with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chekov is _supposed_ to be saying "I don't understand." but I have no idea how accurate the translator I used was. 
> 
> The fact that one of the characters is in porn and I haven't written ANY smut yet is actually baffling to me! 
> 
> Comments/kudos/keysmashes are always appreciated!


End file.
